


Ex-Aid: 100 Word Drabbles

by Graphite Dragon (Amoenna)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: ALL the feels!, F/M, M/M, this is harder than it looks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoenna/pseuds/Graphite%20Dragon
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles about the characters of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.(Taking requests~)





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knitchick1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/gifts).



> Prompt: Loss
> 
> Emu reflects on the loss of Kiriya at the hands of Kuroto.

The pain was still there, gripping his heart until it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

He had failed to save someone, failed to protect his smile. If they weren’t held up by those Bugster viruses that were summoned to keep them busy, they could have arrived in time to save Kiriya!

He had been so distracted that Hiiro told him to take the day off. How could they remain so calm when Kiriya received a Game Over?

“Oi, Ace!”

His head jerked up, eyes widening at the sound, but no one was there in the CR.


	2. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweets
> 
> Parado and Graphite decide to stop by a coffee shop. What happens when Parado dares steal one of the dragon's cake?

It was rare that he and Parado were out in the open, even more so that they were sitting inside a coffee shop that served sweets. Of course, Graphite had to indulge. The store manager, terrified of them, gave them free sweets.

Everything was delicious, until Parado decided to swipe a large piece of chocolate cake from him.

“That was mine.” The dragon growled, eyeing the other bugster that was across from him. Parado smirked in response until Graphite leaned across the table, planting a quick kiss on his lips, grinning.

“You taste just as good though. Perhaps even better.”


	3. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bed
> 
> Emu wakes up to find that a certain bugster has stolen all the covers. What is the reason for this?

Emu woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. Every blanket on his bed had been pulled away and was in a pile on the opposite side of the bed. Confused, he placed a hand on the pile, only for them to jerk away, Parado clinging to the blankets as he bolted up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I dreamt… that I was drowning, like before.” His voice was quiet and Emu almost missed what he said. When those words sank in, however, he was quick to pull Parado free of the blankets, hugging him tightly, feeling the bugster shaking.

“I’m here.”


	4. Earmuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Earmuffs
> 
> Poppy gives everyone Christmas gifts in the form of brightly colored earmuffs. But it seems she has has a surprise in store for Hiiro.

“You expect me to wear this?” Hiiro asked, looking down at the Christmas present. They were hot pink earmuffs, curtesy of Poppy. Emu looked up from the chair he was sitting on, sporting a matching pair.

“Hiiro-san, just this once?” The grin that Emu had produced made the surgeon frown before looking back down at the earmuffs in his hands.

“We have a surprise for you!” Poppy explained, pulling him out of the seat and headed down the stairs.

“What surprise?” Poppy didn’t answer as he followed, but smiled brightly.

The door slid open and he stopped, staring in disbelief.


	5. Old/Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Old/Used
> 
> Emu has something to show Parado. What could it be?

“Emu?” Parado leaned over the human as he continued to pull out old dusty games and various game systems from several boxes in his closet.

“It should be here somewhere!” Emu moved onto another box and then another, but that one certain item wasn’t there. He leaned back on his heels, frowning. Parado noticed something in the far corner of the closet and reached out to pick it up.

“Is this -”

Emu took the worn package from the bugster and carefully opened it, pulling out the game that started everything. The Game Disease. The CR. The Bugsters.

Mighty Action C.


	6. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Protect
> 
> Graphite will protect his long time friend if it's the last thing he ever does.

Graphite growled, deflecting a kill shot that was aimed at Parad-DX that with one quick swing of his Graphite Fang, deflecting it away from them. That was way too close as he stood in front of the downed rider who was trying to regain his breath.

“Those who defy me shall be deleted.” Cronus announced, walking towards them once again. There was nowhere else to run for them. He knew where to find them.

“Graphite - ”

“I’ll protect you this time.” The dragon bugster cut him off. It was time for him to teach this man a lesson he wouldn't forget.


	7. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Relax
> 
> When Graphite take a chance to relax, he is disturbed by someone. What is the reason why? (Small tie in to Sweets)

It wasn’t often that Graphite had the chance to relax, so he was going to take it. He leaned back against the cool steel of the building and closed his eyes.

He felt a heavy pressure on his legs and cracked one eye open only to find the focused look of Parado as he situated himself on his lap, studying him. Graphite cocked an eyebrow, silently asking what the other bugster was doing before he got his answer…

In the form on a quick kiss on his lips.

“That’s for earlier.”

Earlier? Oh, at that coffee shop with the cakes.


	8. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee
> 
> Hiiro wants to know why Kiriya would ruin a good cup of coffee, but Kiriya isn't talking.

“You put too much in your coffee, coroner.” Hiiro directed his piercing stare to the other male.

Kiriya rose his gaze to meet Hiiro’s stare, a cheeky grin creeping across his lips. In response, he poured in yet another small cup of creamer and dumped the empty cup into his growing pile of sweetener packets and creamer cups.

“Hiiro-san. Maybe Kiriya doesn’t like black coffee?” The intern suggested, sliding into the chair that separated the coroner from the surgeon.

“I like sugar and creamer in mine, thank you.” Kiriya finally responded, taking a small sip of his now sweetened coffee.


	9. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Twins
> 
> AU prompt! After many years of thinking he is an only child, Emu gets the biggest shock of his life - in the form of a person who looks almost exactly like him.

Nothing had prepared him for what was about to happen when he opened the door to his apartment that morning. He was expecting a co-worker to drop by, or that package that he was finally hoping for. Instead it was a man dressed in strange black coat, blue shirt and pixelated pants, absorbed in the game he was playing on his handheld system.

Though the moment the door opened, the man lifted his head up.

“Emu!” A large grin spread across his face. “You and I are brothers. Twins.”

“Eh?” That was the only thing came out of his mouth.


	10. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossover
> 
> Got half of this idea from Knitchick1979 and half from a photo from Japan World Hero (this past August) of me as Kiriya holding Knitchick's Fuuto-kun plush.
> 
> What happens when the CR team investigates a bugster attack in another city?

Kiriya picked up a strange looking plushie out of the rubble before standing up. There had been a report called in to the CR earlier that day about a bugster in another city, so of course they got there as soon as they could.

“Where is the bugster?” Emu asked, eyes flickering back and forth as he picked his way through the mess.

The two other CR doctors were on the other side of the plaza, searching before Taiga paused, focusing his sharp gaze in one direction.

There, on the far end, were two strangers who were walking towards them.


	11. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Work
> 
> Since opening the clinic for patients who still had the game disease, Taiga has his hands full.

There was never enough time in the day now to rest now that he had opened the run-down building into a full-time clinic for those who still harbored the game disease. Hundreds, even thousands flocked to him to be cured. Thankfully, he had Nico and some occasions, Hiiro and Emu to help out.

Taiga stopped long enough to take a breather for the moment, leaning back against one of the walls. Out of his peripheral vision, he watched Nico pop in and out of rooms, making sure patients were comfortable.

Enough rest. It was time to get back to work.


	12. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain
> 
> Kiriya notices that it rains more now that he's a bugster.

The rain seemed to follow him now more than ever, it seemed. Even after his ‘death’ at the hands of Kuroto and being revived as a bugster, it seemed to be raining more often.

“Kiriya-san! Wait!” The coroner lifted an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder just as Emu slide to a stop, almost tripping over his own two feet as he held an umbrella over them.

“I don’t want you to get sick -”

“Emu, I’m a bugster now. I’m pretty sure we can’t get sick. Not in the normal way humans can at least.” He explained, waving a hand.


	13. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hug
> 
> Graphite continues to spread the Bugster virus around, but a certain someone wants his attention more.

Graphite stood on top of one of the high rise building as he gazed out at the darkening skies. He lowered his hand, having just spread more of the Bugster virus to the city below.

Just as he was about to turn around and phase to his next destination, the dragon felt lips on his neck and arms snaking around his middle. He didn’t have to ask who is was, as he knew it was Parado.

“Play a game with me~” Graphite knew that wasn’t a request due to that tone and that damn coy smirk the bugster was wearing.


	14. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baking
> 
> Nico helps Poppy with baking a cake for the guys.

“You sure you’re up to the task? You’ve never baked a cake before.” Nico asked, staring across the kitchen at the Bugster as she read off the ingredients for the fourth time to make sure that they had everything. Poppy twirled around, a big smile on her face.

“I’m sure.” The smile grew even more before she gathered up the ingredients and transferred them to the where she was, “I’ll have you with me to help.”

“That’s true.” Nico chuckled, then paused, glancing at Poppy, “Let’s just hope they don’t come barging in. This is supposed to be a surprise!”


	15. Lack of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lack of Sleep
> 
> Emu regrets staying up late when he had to pull a double shift.

Emu could barely keep his eyes open after that double shift. If only he didn’t stay up playing that new game to beat that level that he had been stuck for a few days before deciding that it wasn’t that late and he could easily plow through the boss level with no problem. One thing led to another and before long he realized that it was almost time for work. And he didn’t sleep.

The intern pretty much collapsed into one of the chairs in the CR, groaning. He barely registered that Hiiro was sitting across from him, eating cake.


	16. Eradication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eradication
> 
> The Bugster Virus mutated and started to spread again, but the CR team created a super vaccine for this super virus. But what would be the repercussions of using it?

This is what they didn’t want. The Bugster Virus was unleased again by unknown means, but there was something odd on how it appeared. No one knew how it happened. But they had found a means to stop it once and for all. A super vaccine for a super virus.

But that would mean eradicating the Bugsters who were with them, even though they were different strains of the old virus, would also be affected. 

Just in a short amount of time, within a week, most of city was in ruins while the Riders tried to contain the new viruses.


	17. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fight
> 
> Things take a turn for the worse in a fight against Graphite.

He had to keep breathing!

But that hand around his throat make it hard to do that action. A strangled sound fell from the unlicensed doctor’s mouth as he was roughly tossed against the wall.

Graphite chuckled as he kicked the gashat away, causing it clatter across the pavement. The dragon twirled his Graphite Fang, pressing it up against Taiga’s throat as he struggled to get to his feet.

“You bested me once before, I will not let that happen again.” Graphite growled, the weapon starting to dig into the male’s throat, “I’ll finish what we started five years ago.”


	18. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zoo
> 
> Emu, Kiriya and Poppy decide to visit the Zoo. But they also bring along two extra people.

“Hey – wait! Parado! Don’t run –” A groan escaped Emu’s lips as he reached out a hand, though it was futile since the curly haired Bugster quickly darted out of his sight.

“Off…” He finally finished, groaning. It was going to be a pain trying to find his Bugster in the zoo. Beside him, Kiriya was trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

“Ace, I told you it wasn’t a smart idea to bring him.”

“Yeah, well, tell that to Poppy. She’s the one who decided to bring Kuroto-san too.” Emu replied, staring at Poppy who was holding onto her Bugvisor.


	19. *Request* Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anxiety   
> Requested by Aquabluejay.
> 
> Parado is not alright.

Parado felt his chest tighten and throat constrict as Emu came into view dressed in a green and black sweater. Those colors. No!

Immediately one hand grabbed his opposite shoulder, gripping it tightly like his life depended on it as he broke out in a cold sweat. A thick coldness started to well up within him, settling around his heart and threatened to swallow him up and drown him.

“Parado? Parado!” Warm gentle hands grabbed his shoulders and the voice was full on concern, but even warmth was not able to cut through the suffocating coldness that had claimed him.


	20. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pause
> 
> There was a wonderful thing about silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for those of you who had commented and I've never responded to you. I've been busy with vet tech college these past few semesters. But I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. 
> 
> For those of you who still want their requests to be written, please shoot me a message and I'll get right on it. Please include a Prompt so I'll have something to go on.

Silence was a wonderful thing. No talking, no movement.

The ability of pause. What a perfect way to perform his judgement on his enemies, with no way for them to counter him. Those who were frozen before him. The poor souls kept on fighting a losing battle, claiming they would save the world.

No! He would save it!

"Now... Time for Judgement!" Calm and collected. As a true ruler of the world should be. Unlike someone who attempted to be like him. He would be the first to be erased.

It only took one move to blast Dangerous Zombie back.


	21. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hope
> 
> Hiiro can't wait until the day he is able to see Saki again. But for now, there is hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Hiiro, so I wanted to write something cute for him.
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of the pairing, but I'm sure everyone who does will like this.

How many days had gone by already? How many days that he had spent after work, staring at the black gashat in his hands? How many times had he heard her voice echoing in the back of his mind? Taunting him. Reminding him of what he lost so many years ago.

“Saki…” Hiiro whispered. Not a day had gone by that he didn’t miss seeing her smile.

“I swear, I’ll do whatever it takes to bring you back.” The surgeon promised, his grip tightening on the object before quickly rising from his place at the table in the CR room.


End file.
